


La Biblioteca

by Utsuho_sohaxea



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: F/F, Useless Lesbians
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-08 07:19:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10381470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Utsuho_sohaxea/pseuds/Utsuho_sohaxea
Summary: Un Diakko porque en español hace falta (???)





	1. Chapter 1

-De acuerdo a tu horóscopo Akko, en el futuro te veo dentro de la biblioteca estudiando, tendrás muchos altibajos en el área académica pero se ve que lo puedes solucionar y también… - Diana para en seco sonrojándose.  
-¿¿¡¡Y TAMBIÉN?!!? seré como Shiny Chariot!! - exclamó Akko golpeando la mesa.  
-N-no puede ser… -Diana dice para sus adentros mientras rompe el hechizo. La clase entera se quedó en silencio mientras veían lo que acababa de pasar, Diana por primera vez había roto un hechizo.  
Diana hizo un gesto tapando su cara, a lo que Hanna reacciona - Diana! ¿que paso? estas muy roja ¿estas enferma? ¿por qué no nos dijiste nada? - dicho eso Hanna y Barbara se acercan a ella para ayudarla.  
\- No debes forzarte a venir a clases si estas enferma- exclamó la profesora Ursula.  
\- Hanna, Barbara acompañen a Diana a enfermería-  
Dicho esto Diana nerviosa miro hacia la mesa donde estaba Akko, esta estaba muy confundida pero ella no podía decirle lo que acababa de ver recordarlo solo hacía que ella se sonrojara, salió avergonzada rápidamente del salón acompañada de sus compañeras.  
La clase de magia astronómica continuo aunque Akko quedó muy intrigada con todo lo que ocurrió cuando Diana hizo el hechizo, quería preguntar qué pasó, pero Diana según la perspectiva de Akko está tan lejana, que llegar casualmente a su cuarto a preguntar como estaba no era algo que alguien como ella pudiera hacer.  
Las clases pasaron rápido, Akko trato lo mas que pudo en concentrarse en sus clases, sin mucho éxito, todo fue tan raro para ella, algo en la reacción de Diana le llamó mucho la atención, todavía podía recordarla era tan, tan extraño, casi le pareció adorable.  
-¿¡ADORABLE?! AAAAAAAaaAaaaaH!! - Akko gritó con todas sus fuerzas mientras agarraba con sus dos manos su cabeza , haciendo que Lotte se asustara.  
\- Akko…- Lotte dice mientras trata de calmarla con palmadas en la espalda.  
\- ¿Qué es lo que pasa ahora?- preguntó Sucy suspirando-  
-¡NADA! ¡NADA! solo recordé algo y pense en voz alta hehehe- Akko dijo mientras se sonroja  
Sucy la miro extrañada y siguió haciendo sus experimentos con hongos, Lotte solo dio una risa nerviosa subió a su camarote para retomar su lectura de Nightfall.  
La noche pasó lenta para Akko, no podía con esto, en su mente solo recordaba a Diana, no importa lo que pensara, Diana aparecía allí, a pesar de todo esto a eso de las 4 de la mañana Akko pudo dormir.

La mañana siguiente era su día libre, Lotte y Sucy salen a primera hora al pueblo, pero Akko decide ir a la biblioteca, quería aprender más sobre como poder hacer una lectura del futuro, después de todo ella deseaba ver con sus propios ojos como era su futuro radiante como Shiny Chariot. Luego de muchos libros y apuntes Akko comenzó a bostezar y a sentir cada vez sus ojos más cansados, hasta que no pudo pelear contra el sueño y se quedó dormida sobre la mesa, pasado un rato, Diana entra en la biblioteca para ponerse al día con las clases que perdió y se topa con Akko, poniéndose nerviosa trato de no hacer ruido para no despertarla, no quería lidiar con eso, no ahora que sabía que es lo que iba a pasar, pero aún así no logro quitarle los ojos de encima a Akko estaba curiosa sobre lo que estaba leyendo así que se acercó sin hacer ningún ruido.  
-oh está tratando de leer sobre adivinación- dijo para sus adentros mientra leía los apuntes de Akko que entre dibujos de Shiny Chariot se podían leer.  
-Está buscando en libros equivocados, quizás debería decirle… - nota que Akko sigue durmiendo a lo que empieza a observar..  
-Jamás había notado que tenias las pestañas tan largas- dijo esto mientras es interrumpida por Akko que murmuraba algo - sii ..oy la me..or de … la claseee-  
Diana casi muerta de un infarto respira hondo al darse cuenta de que Akko solo estaba hablando dormida y termino yendo por unos libros para ayudar a Akko. Diana comenzó a escribir una nota “Akko, estos libros te servirán mucho para lo que estás buscando” no quería que Akko supiera que ella fue quien dejó esos libros así que solo dejo la nota y se retiró a seguir con su propio estudio.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2 

Akko decide ir donde Ursula a darle las gracias por el libro que dejó en la biblioteca.  
-D-de que estas hablando Akko, hoy es mi día libre no he visitado la biblioteca, es más acabo de llegar del pueblo- Dijo Ursula mirándola con cara extrañada, mientras se arregla los lentes.  
-Yo creí que había sido usted, bueno debió haber sido alguna de mis compañeras hehehe- dijo Akko mientras se retiraba del lugar.  
Akko llega a su habitación donde todavía no habían llegado su dos compañeras, pasado unos minutos entran Sucy y Lotte.  
-¡Hey! ¿Ni una de ustedes vino a la biblioteca hoy verdad?- Akko interroga a sus amigas, mientras les muestra el libro.  
-ehm n-no, hemos estado en el café de la ciudad todo el día- Lotte responde tomando el libro que Akko emocionada les muestra.  
-Este libro es muy antiguo de seguro estuviste todo el día buscándolo- al abrirlo cae la nota, Sucy mira con interés y toma la nota del suelo.  
-ohh~ "Akko esto...(lee en voz alta la nota)" así que alguien te dejo el libro y esta nota ¿estas segura de que no fue un fantasma? Kihihihihii - Dice Sucy riendo maliciosamente.  
-¡WAAaaaAaAAaaaaAh!! -Grita Akko moviendo de un lado para el otro a Sucy.  
-¡NO! los fantasmas no harían este tipo de cosas debo saber quién escribió esta nota, alguien de la academia tiene que haberlo hecho y ¡VOY A AVERIGUARLO!!- Apuntando su dedo índice hacia el cielo con determinación.  
Al día siguiente las chicas ordenan sus cosas para clases, mientras Akko se sienta en el escritorio de la habitación, toma la nota se acerca a esta con una lupa inspeccionando cada línea hecha en el papel, letra por letra, palabra por palabra, de sus mangas saca una pipa de la cual salen burbujas.  
-Este caso no se puede quedar así, debemos encontrar al responsable de esto- Dice Akko mientras "fuma" de su pipa. Lotte se une a ella tomando notas en una pequeña libreta, Sucy solo suspira y las sigue cuando estas salen de la pieza hasta sus clases.  
Ya en clases Akko se acerca a los cuadernos de sus compañeras inspeccionarlos con la lupa, sus compañeras solo la miran extrañadas y tratando de que su profesora no se de cuenta.  
A lo largo del día Akko había revisado el cuaderno de casi todas sus compañeras sin encontrar a nadie con la letra que ella buscaba solo le faltaba saber la letra del grupo que mas le molestaba.  
-¡ejem! Barbara, Hanna me permiten revisar sus cuaderno, es para una tarea- Akko les pregunta.  
-No!- Responden las dos al unisono.  
-Vamos por favor, solo debo revisar una cosa- Akko toma uno de los cuadernos y se pone a forcejear para quitárselo de las manos a Hanna.  
-¡ATSUKO! ¡KAGARI! ¡Estás distrayendo a toda la clase! sal de mi clase ¡AHORA!- Grita la profesora Finnelan.  
Akko sale triste del salon.  
-JA! en qué estaba pensando, ellas nunca me ayudarian, nadie de mis compañeras fue la que escribio la nota, ¡quizás Sucy tenía razón!- al decir eso ultimo a Akko le da un escalofrío y se pone a recorrer los pasillos de la academia.  
Pasado un rato de paseo, Akko va hacia la biblioteca, en la cual se encuentra con Diana.  
Diana estaba pasando en limpio unos viejos manuscritos y no se percata de que tenía compañía. Akko se acerca lentamente sin interrumpir a Diana mientras ella está escribiendo, cuando Akko se percata de algo.  
-¡Hey Diana tu letra es muy linda! por eso cuando escribes hechizos te resultan tan fácil leerlos- Se queda pensando mientras mira como Diana se asusta un poco por Akko apareciendo de la nada.  
-No es nada, espera ¿Que estas haciendo aquí? -Dice esto mientras se empieza a poner nerviosa, después de todo estaba a solas con Akko en la biblioteca.  
-Yo, ehm, me echaron de la clase- Se pone triste, y comienza a mirar el piso, Cuando de pronto Akko mira los escritos de Diana, luego mira y pone sus manos sobre la mesa golpeándola de manera que Diana le tome atencion.  
-¡NO PUEDE SER! ¡DIANA! - La mira fijamente mientras Diana se comienza a sonrojar  
-Oh Akko, puedo explicarlo lo que pasa es que…-es interrumpida por Akko.  
-¡FALTASTE A LA CLASE!¿Como lo haces para que los maestros no te digan nada??!- Akko con toda su energía se acerca quedando frente a frente con Diana.  
Diana en sus intentos de mantener la compostura y tratar de entender que acababa de pasar, suspira, mira fijamente a Akko demostrando seriedad.  
-Los maestros me encargaron este trabajo, Hanna y Barbara se encargaran de ponerme al día con las clases, ahora si me disculpas, me gustaría seguir escribiendo para poder terminar esto si quieres estar en la biblioteca debes permanecer en silencio y no andar molestando a la gente que está trabajando- Dicho esto Diana trata con todas sus fuerzas en concentrarse en seguir transcribiendo los manuscritos, Akko por su parte agacha la cabeza, se voltea en busca de libros para seguir estudiando sus hechizos, después de todo para eso había ido a la biblioteca.

Se hizo de noche en la Academia y Akko vuelve a su habitación para encontrarse con sus amigas, ellas le cuentan cómo fueron sus clases y como no habían encontrado a nadie que tuviera la letra de la nota.  
-no importa, de seguro fue una de las profesoras mañana seguiremos buscando- Dice Akko con entusiasmo, mientras se prepara para dormir.  
-Siento que estoy olvidando algo muy importante, nah no debe ser tan importante si no lo recuerdo- Akko piensa para sí.  
La noche estaba tranquila las pequeñas brujitas estaban plácidamente dormidas, cuando de pronto a las 4 de la mañana.  
Akko despierta de un golpe, golpeandose con la cama de Lotte que está sobre ella y grita.  
-¡¡¡¡YA SE QUIEN ESCRIBIO LA NOTA!!!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Espero les guste, pronto lo subiré en ingles.  
> Ojala subir un capitulo a la semana.


End file.
